Heridas AbiertasCerradas
by Dulcinea13
Summary: A Karkat le joden toda la gente con sus perfectas vidas, los odia y se odia hasta que conoce a cierto chico./2 años después/ ¿Por qué mierda su amigo es estúpidamente irritante? ¿Por que viven juntos? y lo mas importante ¿Como se ha logrado meter en tantos líos? Karkat ya no sabe que hacer ni con él ni con su amigo y menos como salir de los aprietos en los que se encuentra.
1. Chapter 1

El pelinegro comenzó a trazar una línea en su brazo con una pequeña cuchilla, le dolía, pero era un dolor que le producía total alivio, su sangre pronto apareció por la herida abierta, junto a esta había muchas más de las que podría contar.

-Mierda –susurró al ver que su propia sangre manchaba sus sábanas blancas, después tendría que lavarlas.

Se llamaba Karkat Vantas y vivía solo en un espacioso departamento que sus padres le habían comprado, sus padres… no le querían, es decir, para él era totalmente comprensible, era un abominación. Sus padres se habían avergonzado de tener un hijo tan horrible y no era solo su apariencia, hasta alguna vez le había mencionado que si dejaba de ser tan malhumorado podría ser un niño muy lindo, un chico bastante apuesto pero su actitud y su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo habían hecho que la sociedad criticara a su familia, sus peleas aumentaron y los golpes que le daban cada vez eran más, podía ver el odio en los ojos de ellos y el desprecio que le tenían, a sus 10 años negaron que el fuera su hijo y lo enviaron a un internado, después le compraron un departamento y lo inscribieron en un escuela normal, el creció sin amor.

Suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba haciéndolo una vez más, reviviendo los recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Finalmente se levantó de su esponjosa cama y se metió a la regadera, no tenía ganas de llegar tarde a su primer día de clases a pesar de que odiaba tanto a sus compañeros.

Una vez que termino su ducha se secó y vistiéndose rápidamente se dirigió a su espejo del baño mirando su reflejo y cepillándose su espeso pelo negro, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos rojos, odiaba sus ojos, de un rojo tan fuerte parecido a la sangre.

Frunció el entrecejo, odiándose a sí mismo, otra vez.

* * *

-Hey, quítate de nuestro camino perdedor – le dijeron burlonamente un grupo de chicos que gustaban siempre de molestarlo, le empujaron tirándolo al suelo.

-IMBECILES DE MIERDA, QUE TIPO DE PERSONAS NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA VER QUE ES UN PASILLO RIDICULAMENTE GRANDE, SON TAN ESTUPIDOS QUE DEBEN TENER EL CEREBRO DE UN GUSANO. –le grito de vuelta el pelinegro bastante cabreado.

Los chicos le ignoraron y se alejaron riendo cruelmente, Karkat se levantó del suelo para evitar que lo atacaran de nuevo, había veces que si las personas lo veían en el suelo aprovechaban para patearlo y tirarle sus cosas en todo el pasillo, al menos no había personas ya que había llegado temprano.

Camino hacia su nuevo salón mirando la lista afuera de este, había varios nombres conocidos pero también desconocidos, al parecer habían llegado alumnos nuevos "Nepeta Leijon" "Gamzee Makara" "Rose Lalonde" y "Jade Harley" tuvo la sensación de que habría algo nuevo y bueno ese año, que no sería tan mierda como los anteriores, al menos es lo que el deseó con toda su alma.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta con un fuerte estruendo entrando con su malhumorada actitud habitual, solo había pocas personas en el salón, un grupo de chicos que también conocía le sonrieron burlonamente, posiblemente por su aspecto, no había crecido nada en ese último año lo que le daba un aspecto aniñado. En una esquina se encontraban dos chicas que no reconoció y le miraron con curiosidad, una de pelo rubio de aspecto con aspecto intelectual –de algún modo- pero con su uniforme no totalmente arreglado, la otra con ojos verdes detrás de grandes lentes, con el pelo negro en una coleta baja, rápidamente aparto la mirada de ellas y se sentó al otro extremo del salón con aspecto de que hubiera tenido el peor día de su vida, las cejas casi juntas y los labios fruncidos de enfado.

Finalmente la chica morena se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable al verla él le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio que la detuvo a mitad de su camino, la chica retrocedió instantáneamente y regreso a donde estaba, borrando su sonrisa.

Karkat espero con ansias el final de clases y no se dio cuenta de cuando empezaron estas ni cuando se llenó el salón, empezaron lo que el más odiaba _las presentaciones._

-Mi nombre es Rose Lalonde, me gusta escribir y la ciencia ficción, vivo en una casa con mi hermana mayor.

Todos miraron con atención a la rubia al presentarse, algunos chicos le sonrieron coquetamente, la siguiente fue la morena que intento acercarse a él, una vez más estaba sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Jade Harley, me gustan los animales y cuidarlos, vivo con mis padres a media hora de aquí.

Vio como los mismos chicos le sonreían amigablemente después de evaluarla como si estuvieran evaluando la carne.

-Mi nombre es Nepeta Leijon, me gustan los gatos y dormir, vivo en la casa de mis padres.

Entonces sucedió, los chicos comenzaron a maullarle a modo de burla en voz baja, ella borro su sonrisa mostrándose herida, Karkat se enfadó, claro, ellos eligieron a la chica más indefensa para ser víctima de las burlas que le harían durante toda su estancia en la escuela.

Pasaron un poco más de alumnos que ya conocía hasta que le toco a él, se levantó de su silla con la expresión de odio más puro.

-Mi nombre es Karkat Vantas y os odio a todos ustedes y sus despreciables y estúpidas existencias, QUE LES JODAN, QUE LES JODAN Y QUE LES RECONTRAJODAN.

Todas las caras nuevas le miraron sorprendidas por lo que les había dicho –o más bien gritado- al salón entero, el resto le devolvió la mirada con desprecio, después se sentó y dejo de escuchar la presentaciones esperando a que pasara el día para poder largarse de ahí, fue cuando lo vio, un chico le miro con curiosidad, tenía los ojos violetas y brillantes, su pelo era como violeta obscuro ¿Por qué le miraba con tal curiosidad? Rápidamente él le devolvió la mirada con hostilidad y odio con intensión de ahuyentarlo, el chico solo sonrió y aparto la mirada.

Karkat se quedó desconcertado ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

-Vanty, ¿Qué traes hoy para nosotros?-dijeron cruelmente un grupo de chicas interviniendo su camino y quitándole la comida que acababa de comprar enfureciéndolo.

-¿COMÓ MIERDA PAGAN ESTE ESTUPIDO COLEGIO SIN DINERO? ¿ACASO SUS ESTUPIDOS TUTORES NO LES DAN NI UN MIERDOSO CENTAVO PARA COMPRAR UNA MIERDA?

Y sin decir nada más siguió su camino dejando a las chicas furiosas, apenas la perdió de vista corrió hacia el techo de la escuela, el único lugar donde podía sentirse seguro de que nadie lo molestaría, mierda, tenía tanta hambre…

Se recargo en el barandal del techo con el ceño fruncido como siempre, enfadado de no haber podido hacer mucho para defenderse ¿Acaso era tan cobarde?

-Hey, bro ¿Qué haces aquí putísimamente solo?

Karkat se sobresaltó ante la aterciopelada voz proveniente de sus espaldas, se volteó bruscamente viendo al chico que le había sonreído horas antes en las clases. Estaba sonriendo como si nada, además de que parecía relajado y completamente feliz, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

-NO SE SI TE HAS DADO CUENTA ESTUPIDO CHICO VIOLETA, PERO ESTE ES UN PUTO PAIS LIBRE Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME PLASCA LA GANA.

Karkat creyó que con eso lograría ahuyentarlo pero el otro solo acentuó su sonrisa, como si lo encontrara jodidamente divertido, a él y todo el asunto.

-Vi como esas putísimas hermanas te quitaban tu jodida comida, me pareció putamente injusto así que te seguí ¿Quieres?-termino por hablar estirándole un sándwich, una manzana y un jugo de naranja.

Karkat lo miró como si viera a alguien que estuviera completamente loco.

-¿Quieres decir que me seguiste aquí como un puto acosador?-termino por responder con irritación pero dejando de gritar.

El chico sonrió a un más divertido y se sentó en el suelo jalando al otro del brazo y obligándole a hacer lo mismo a pesar del enfado de Karkat.

-si lo quieres ver así, si –respondió el otro relajado- ¿Quieres la putísima comida? –le volvió a ofrecer al otro.

Karkat sentado en el suelo se enfadó más.

-No, no quiero tu puta lastima, ni siquiera tengo hambre, imbécil de…

Un gruñido en el estómago le delato causándole un leve sonrojo.

-Hey bro, no tienes que ser tan putísimamente contradictorio- se burló el otro dándole la comida sin dejarlo reclamar y sacando su propia comida- Me llamo Gamzee, Gamzee Makara ¿Y tú, putísimo amigo?

Karkat mordió el sándwich y bajo los ojos avergonzado.

-Soy Karkat Vantas.

**Hola, :DD les traigo un fic que hice después de evadir mi tarea el fin de semana, me costó bastante hacerlo porque no estoy acostumbrada a las groserías y solo las he dicho como dos veces en toda mi vida dkjncjdkhfkjds xDD El GamzeexKarkat es mi pareja favorita de homestuck33 decidí hacerles un fic porque no hay muchos de esta hermosa pareja (Al menos no para mi gusto) Se me ocurrió mientras dormía en clases y no me pude quitar esa idea de la cabeza c: El próximo capítulo será dos años a partir del comienzo de esta amistad cuando tengan 17 (aquí tienen 15) y voy hacer muchas parejas más, pero no todas serán Yaoi porque shipeo parejas hetero e.e Sollux y Aradia, Nepeta y Equius y uhm creo que serán las únicas xDD ¡Me encantan esas parejas!33 **

**Pero buuueno, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana ¡Hasta entonces! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_-Soy Karkat Vantas_

_Gamzee sonrió._

_-Un putísimo placer, Karkat_

Karkat abrió los ojos bruscamente, una vez más había vuelto a soñar _ese _día.

Se incorporó en su cama y miro sus cortinas cerradas, el sol se filtraba tras de estas y era una mañana cualquiera de un domingo normal, el día anterior se la había pasado con Gamzee y sus amigos hasta el anochecer en un karaoke del centro comercial y le habían obligado a cantar a pesar de rehusarse, termino con la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y "cantar" –solo había cantado medio minuto- para que al llegar a casa Gamzee pusiera su música a todo volumen y se rehusara a escuchar sus quejas, después tuvo que hacer sus deberes con la música molestándole durante toda la noche.

Rodo los ojos ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de algo, había silencio _demasiado _silencio, normalmente Gamzee se encontraba despierto ya a esa hora mirando la televisión con una taza de cereales.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que a Gamzee le gustaba irse en las mañanas de vez en cuando para quedarse al menos dos días con su pareja Tavros, nunca le había conocido y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de conocerle, cuando Gamzee le decía que se lo iba a presentar el se rehusaba a ir poniendo cualquier excusa que pudiera decir. Gamzee solía decirle que Tavros era un chico lindo, tímido, frágil y un año menor que él, al parecer lo había conocido en el centro comercial en la sección de comida después de que el chico se cayera por las escaleras eléctricas el año pasado, lo llevo al hospital, se hicieron amigos y después pareja, Karkat no entendía como sucedió ello sin que se diera cuenta.

Por alguna razón que el desconocía le ponía furioso el tan solo pensar que Gamzee pasaba el tiempo con el otro pero a decir verdad prefería no pensar mucho en ese tema.

Un poco ya hastiado por torturarse a sí mismo durante bastante rato se levantó con desgana de su cama todavía en bóxer.

Tenía hambre y ya era bastante tarde, tal vez podría comerse el pan de pasas y naranja que había comprado el día anterior y llamar a Gamzee más tarde para darle un sermón.

* * *

-¿Gamzee?

Tavros miro a su pareja dormitando a su lado con sus dos grandes ojos negros cargados de inocencia que el tiempo no se había llevado al igual que los chicos de su edad, tenía 16 años y estaba por cumplir un año con Gamzee, su habitación estaba decorada con colores claros y apagados, un reloj apuntaba las cuatro de la tarde arriba de su mesita de noche, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, exceptuando su pareja, con su pelo negro-violeta y la cara pintada de payaso que podría resultar bastante escalofriante.

-Uh ¿Gamzee? – Susurro Tavros zarandeándolo levemente.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos violetas lentamente con pereza, sonrió a su pareja acariciando levemente su mejilla y haciéndolo sonrojar en el proceso, realmente le parecía tierno.

-¿Si? –le contesto Gamzee rozando sus labios con los del menor.

Tavros se estremeció y se sonrojo a un más.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? Uh, no te oí llegar…

Fue interrumpido por un suave beso que le había robado el violeta.

-En la mañana, fue putísimamente fácil, siempre dejas tu llave debajo del tapete de bienvenida, además como te vi putísimamente dormido y eras como un putísimo milagro, duermes mucho.

Tavros sintió la cara arder de vergüenza pero se las arregló para embozar una tímida sonrisa cuando sintió como su novio le abrazaba como un peluche, sintió como le acariciaba el cabello mientras él se dejaba llevar y las manos de su pareja bajaban a sus hombros y los acariciaba dulcemente para bajar las manos por sus brazos y detenerse a la altura baja de su espalda acariciándola y sacándole pequeños suspiros y…

_/When the days are cold, And the cards all fold, And the saints we see, Are all made of gold/_

Gamzee se detuvo y rápidamente se separó saltando de la cama en busca de su celular sonando en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación sabiendo por demás que era su mejor amigo quien llamaba probablemente para regañarle por haber salido sin su permiso y haberse acabado el pan.

_/When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale/_

-¿Gamzee?- susurro Tavros al haberle dejado en la cama con el pelo despeinado, las mejillas sonrojadas y con "Ganas".

Gamzee le sonrió tranquilizadoramente haciendo una señal de silencio y encaminándose al baño, contestó su teléfono poniéndolo lejos de su oreja sabiendo que su amigo iba a estar gritando.

-¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTAS, MALDITO IDIOTA!?

-Cálmate Bro, estoy pasándomelo putísimamente genial con Tav…

Gamzee contesto con voz tranquila apoyándose en el lavadero del baño de su pareja.

-BIEN, QUE BUENO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN LINDO TIEMPO DE PAREJA JUNTOS –contesto con evidente sarcasmo- AHORA QUIERO QUE TRAIGAS TU MALDITO TRASERO AQUÍ Y VAYAS A COMPRAR PAN, EL PAN QUE TE HAS ACABADO ANOCHE.

-Era putísimamente delicioso, de pasas y naranja, no pude evitar comérmelo cuando lo dejaste en la alacena.

-DECIA ESTICTAMENTE QUE NO TE LO COMIERAS, ESTUPIDO SUBNORMAL.

Gamzee sonrió levemente al reconocer el tono infantil en la voz de Karkat al reprocharle lo del pan, le parecían putísimamente divertido las discusiones que tenían.

-Venga bro, no es para tanto.

-ADEMAS HAS SALIDO SIN MI PERMISO ¿QUIEN TE HA DADO PERMISO? YO NO –le regaño con irritación en su voz- SABES COMO ME JODE QUE HAGAS ESO Y TE COMAS MI PAN…

-"Estúpido payaso" –termino lo que Karkat iba a decir con una risa tranquila- Ya lose bro, no te pongas tan putísimamente enfadado.

-BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, AHORA QUIERO QUE ME COMPRES MI PAN Y REGRESES ANTES DE LA CENA POR QUE HAS DEJADO UN TIRADERO EN LA SALA CON TU PUTA GUITARRA Y TU ESTUPIDO ESTEREO, ADEMAS VA EMPEZAR A LLOVER Y NO QUIERO QUE MOJES EL PUTO PISO CON LA ESTUPIDA LLUVIA.

-Ya, ya ¿Oyes eso? –dijo con un tono de preocupación fingida poniendo una hoja de revista de costura en el celular y haciéndola bolita- Se está cortando la putísima señal…

-¡Oh no, no te atrevas a…!

Gamzee colgó el teléfono antes de dejarle terminar la frase un tanto sonriente.

-¡Hey Tav! –Le llamo Gamzee dirigiéndose a de nuevo a la habitación de su pareja- Tengo que irme, me han mandado a comprar el pan y además estoy aquí sin permiso.

Tavros no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verlo ponerse su sudadera mientras caminaba por su habitación.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Tav –se despidió el otro dándole un beso rápido.

Tavros se quedó ahí viéndolo partir, se recostó de nuevo en su cama y miró la pared pensando, ahora que lo analizaba nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar quién era quien siempre llamaba interrumpiéndolos desde el casi año que habían estado juntos, a un que para él era obvio, era su padre o su madre, pero Gamzee nunca le había mencionado su familia, a lo mejor tenia vergüenza.

Recordó que al día siguiente podría verlo y aquello le puso contento, después de todo podría hacerse más cercano a él, sus propios padres le habían transferido a la misma escuela que Gamzee y había conseguido estar en su mismo salón, su nueva escuela le esperaba.

Pero claro, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

-Brazos –ordeno Gamzee al llegar al departamento que compartía con Karkat.

Karkat rodo los ojos y se arremango sus mangas de su playera mostrando una piel bastante blanca y aparentemente delicada donde apenas se notaban varias cicatrices casi borradas con el tiempo.

-Vacíate los bolcillos y la mochila –le ordeno Karkat a Gamzee- Pon tus cosas sobre la mesa de la sala.

Un yoyo roto, una pluma de ave, bolsas de té selladas, maquillaje para payasos, pan de naranja y pasas, una hoja de árbol y su celular es lo que traía, solo para asegurarse Karkat inspecciono la hoja de árbol y las bolsitas de té para ver si no era droga.

-Lávate las manos que he hecho la merienda-termino por ordenarle Karkat dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina después de comprobar que era una hoja común y corriente y realmente solo era té.

Ambos habían hecho un curioso trato y se habían acostumbrado a esa rutina todos los días al llegar a su departamento de la escuela.

Karkat se sentó en un sillón con su plato de espagueti, su ensalada y un té a lado de Gamzee.

-Tengo una noticia putísimamente impresionante, bro –comenzó Gamzee relajado y desparramado en el sillón.

-No me interesa ni una puta mierda, si es la de que el idiota de Sollux terminó con la ingenua de Nepeta por una estupidez ya lo sabía. –Le respondió con irritación.

-Ni putísima idea de quien de todas las novias que ha tenido estás hablando –Contesto tranquilamente- No, es sobre Tav, ¡Ha pasado un putísimo milagro!.

-Oh… No me interesa ni en lo más mínimo, de todos modos ten tu estúpido té-contesto con el ceño fruncido dándole la tasita de té que había traido.

-Gracias bro, el punto es que no adivinas que putísimo milagro ha ocurrido con Tav- comenzó tomando a sorbos su té.

-¿Se ha caído de otras putas escalera?-trato de adivinar con un deje de sarcasmo.

-No, ¡Se ha cambiado de escuela! A que no adivinas a cual, putísimo hermano...

Karkat trago saliva poniéndose nervioso de repente por lo que sospechaba que Gamzee iba a decir.

-¡A _Nuestra_ escuela!

-oh…

Karkat no supo cómo reaccionar, siempre había sido cuidadoso en no encontrarse cara a cara con la pareja de su mejor amigo y ahora que iba a ir a la misma escuela no podría evitarlo más, lo que más temía era que pasara más tiempo con el tal Tavros que con él, realmente no quería que sucediera tal cosa.

-Sí, ¡Por fin podré presentarlos! Será putísimamente genial.

-Claro…

Realmente no quería encontrárselo, sería como chocar contra una pared y él lo sabía, aun si era amable y todo lo que le había dicho de él Gamzee no quería encontrárselo, no quería verlo y menos tener que aguantar su relación que probablemente fuera acaramelada, si ya era molesto con él, no se lo imaginaba con su pareja.

* * *

Un rayo le estremeció, estaba lloviendo con fuerza.

Él sabía que Gamzee y él le temían a los rayos, sabía que en cualquier momento Gamzee vendría porque su cuarto era menos escalofriante por el color que tenía.

Y dicho y hecho Gamzee no tardó mucho en tocar suavemente su puerta, la abrió y cerró con cuidado como si temiera alguna cosa, Karkat sintió como se acercaba a su cama pegada a la pared y se metía junto a él, se volteó mirando su cara sin maquillaje, sus lindas facciones que presentaban un poco de paz al estar ahí y las cicatrices que atravesaban su cara como secuelas de a ver huido de su casa. Le acaricio con delicadeza las cicatrices mientras el otro le abrazaba, termino acurrucándose junto a él para sentirse más seguro mientras el otro le abrazaba por la cintura con cariño.

Le encantaban las noches como esas en la que el otro se quedaba con él en silencio, sin que nadie dijera nada, como un pequeño secreto.

Antes de quedarse dormido deseó con toda su alma que esas noches no terminaran.

* * *

**¡Hola! He traído el capítulo un poco tarde pero a tiempo, me han castigado por que he reprobado unas cuantas materias pero no por eso dejare de escribir de hecho pienso actualizar el viernes si me dan mi laptop otra vez :3 Bueno, aclaraciones:**

**Aquí Gamzee tiene 17 años y Karkat está a punto de cumplirlos.**

**Y no se me ocurre nada mas xDDah y por cierto, Necesito su ayuda –inserte voz de dora la exploradora aquí(?- okno xDD no pero ya enserio, ¿Qué pareja hago? Me encanta shipear a John con Vriska pero también lo quiero de pareja con Dave pero Dave me gusta también con Terazi pero Terazi me cae bien soltera DD: Acepto opiniones (?) ¡Hasta el viernes!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Mierda, Gamzee! ¡Deja ese gato en paz! – Le regaño por décima vez Karkat mirando a su amigo cargar al pequeño gato a su departamento- ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Gamzee sonrió levemente cargando al gato mientras caminaba tranquilamente de regreso al departamento, Karkat se golpeó en la cabeza con la palma de su mano con desesperación al ver que le ignoraba, claro que también entendía lo que su amigo sentía porque el gato estaba en una caja mojado por la lluvia de la anterior noche y le dolía ver ese tipo de maltratos pero siempre había sido uno de los primeros es llegar a clase.

Karkat suspiro rindiéndose y arrebatándole el gato de las manos a su amigo.

-Ve a clase y yo llevare al gato a casa- le dijo irritado- pero llévate mis cosas y si llega el profesor dile que estoy en el baño.

Gamzee sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Esto es putísimamente genial! – Contesto cargando la mochila que le ofrecía con facilidad- ¡Te veo en clase!

Karkat rodo los ojos y se echó a correr a su departamento con la cría de gato en sus brazos, sintió como sus botas se mojaban cada vez que pasaba junto un charco que había dejado como secuela la lluvia, el cielo estaba nublado por lo que Karkat prevenía que podía comenzar a llover una vez más.

Entró al edificio de departamentos y se dirigió a las escaleras inmediatamente para evitar el elevador, al llegar y abrir su departamento rápidamente dejo al gato con suavidad en el sofá, realmente el gato era lindo, de color negro y de ojos verdes, quizá podrían conservarlo.

Karkat tomo por si acaso dos paraguas y salió de nuevo a carrera hacia su escuela que se encontraba 5 cuadras hacia abajo, ahora le parecía estúpidamente largo a pesar de que siempre solía caminar junto a Gamzee todos los días por ese mismo camino.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando tropezó con una roca y cayó en un gran charco de agua justo cuando un auto pasaba por otro, Karkat se levantó completamente empapado y siguió corriendo hacia su escuela con los dos paraguas que las manos, una vez que llego todos ya estaban dentro de los salones, se sintió desfallecer por el cansancio y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo a tomar aire.

Su día ya no podía empeorar, eso fue lo que pensó al abrir la puerta de su salón.

-Llega tarde.

Karkat miro feo a su profesor.

-No, ¿Enserio? –Respondió con irritación tratando de encontrar a Gamzee con la mirada- Fui al baño.

Su profesor enarco una ceja.

- Ya me lo dijeron ¿Acaso se cayó en él inodoro?

Todos rieron levemente pero pronto fueron callados por la mirada agresiva del pelinegro.

-Me caí en un estúpido charco en los jardines, su "limpieza" es una mierda.

El profesor se sonrojo por la cierta verdad en sus palabras, Karkat se dirigió todavía chorreando a su butaca mientras se irritaba cada vez ante las miradas divertidas de Gamzee y la de los amigos de su salón Sollux y Terazi –en lo que cabe porque Terazi estaba ciega- que sonreían burlonamente.

Apenas se sentó y se percató de una presencia nueva justo al lado de Gamzee, un chico que miraba al frente con atención, de ojos totalmente negros y brillantes, de pelo negro y cortado de un estilo moderno, tenía la mirada de un niño, inmediatamente retiro su vista del chico sintiéndose más irritado que nunca al darse cuenta que era la pareja de su amigo.

* * *

-…no, nos vamos a quedar con el gato –se negó Karkat por quinta vez.

Gamzee siguió tranquilo como siempre a un que Karkat detecto cierta inquietud.

-Venga, bro…

Gamzee se encontraba sentado en la paleta de la butaca de Karkat y a un lado se encontraba Terazi sentada en el suelo oyendo y acariciando el espeso pelaje de su perro, el profesor que se suponía que les daría dos horas antes del recreo no había llegado por la lluvia y tenían las horas libres en las cuales Gamzee se las había pasado platicando con él y Terazi sin darse cuenta de la curiosa mirada de su pareja que no podía oír nada.

-No seas cascarrabias Karkitty – le reclamo divertida Terazi- Una mascota aguantaría tu "estupenda" personalidad…

Karkat bufo.

-Jodete Terazi, mejor ve a molestar al estúpido de Sollux afuera del salón, seguro le salvas del drama que le está haciendo su nueva novia Rose.

Terazi le saco la legua infantilmente y se levantó de su lugar tanteando a su alrededor para salir del salón guiada por su perro entrenado, Terazi era una de sus mejores amigas y solo le aguantaba por que a ella le gustaba tomarle el pelo al pelinegro.

-Como decía, no vamos a quedarnos con el estúpido gato…

-uh…hola.

La voz interrumpió a Karkat que miro al frente con enfado para ver quien lo había interrumpido a la mitad de una conversación, se encontró con unos ojos negros temerosos y tímidos.

-¡Oh! ¡Tav! Siéntate aquí –respondió rápidamente Gamzee con una sonrisa y señalando su butaca justo enfrente de la de Karkat- Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Karkat miro con enfado a Tavros que pareció retroceder un poco antes de sentarse donde le había indicado el pelivioleta, sus ojos negros rehuyeron los ojos rojos de Karkat con miedo.

-Karkat, él es Tavros, mi pareja.

A pesar de saberlo le cayó como un balde agua fría, entrecerró los ojos mirando mal a Gamzee, culpándolo de su reacción, Tavros en cambio ladeo la cabeza sin entender, Karkat se dio cuenta de que probablemente para Gamzee nunca fue necesario mencionarlo.

-Tav, él es Karkat, mi putísimo mejor amigo.

Tavros levanto la mirada examinando a Karkat como tratando de adivinar como se había hecho el mejor amigo de su novio, el otro le devolvió la mirada habitual, la que todos sus amigos veían a diario, una cargada de enfado irracional y odio.

-uh… un gusto –termino por decir Tavros en voz baja extendiendo su mano temblorosa con amabilidad.

Karkat percibió miedo, algo que nunca le había gustado que los demás sintieran hacia él, le gustaba menos que el desprecio.

-No puedo decir lo mismo –contesto con voz venenosa poniéndose en guardia de repente.

Gamzee se dio cuenta de que la presentación de ambos había herido a su pareja tanto como a su mejor amigo, sonrió todavía tratando de calmar la tensión en el aire y los ojos llorosos de Tavros.

-Venga, no seas tan grosero, bro.

Karkat le miro de mala manera sin ceder.

-Perdónalo Tav, no ha querido se tan putísimamente grosero –le calmo a su pareja dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Karkat se dio cuenta de que su amigo y Tavros no eran muy cercanos a pesar de ser pareja, de alguna manera calmó su enfado saberlo.

-Bueno bro, como sabrás él es putísimamente tierno y a veces me quedo en su casa, no por mucho tiempo pero si lo hago.

Karkat alzo una ceja por qué sintió que eso era más por poner al corriente a Tavros dado que él ya lo sabía, le pareció también que había olvidado comentarle a Tavros que el vivía en su departamento y que era algo como su protector.

La salvación de Karkat para evitar esa conversación llego por la puerta.

-¡Me dijiste que me amabas! – Chilló una chica rubia que reconoció como Rose Lalonde, no parecía triste en cambio parecía enfadada con las manos en jarras sobre la cintura ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo!

Sollux entro al salón irritado por el comportamiento de su nueva ex novia con Terazi colgándose y abrazándose del brazo de él como si fuera de su propiedad mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡Y ahora me dices que te quedaras con esta!? ¿¡Desde cuándo me engañas!?

Terazi se soltó de Sollux y acaricio el pelaje de su perro sonriendo.

-Desde hace meses que salgo con el querida, en todo caso serias TU con quien mi novio me ha estado engañado…

Rose bufo y le hizo una seña obscena retirándose del salón con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Terazi!- le grito desde lejos recordando que la otra estaba ciega.

Terazi comenzó a reír escandalosamente una vez que decidió que Rose se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla.

-¿Viste su cara Sollux? ¡Fue épica!

-Tu no puedes ver.

-¡Con su voz es suficiente, Sollux!

El mencionado suspiro resignado por el comportamiento de su amiga, ese comportamiento que le había causado tantas rupturas amorosas por el simple hecho de que a la chica ciega le gustaba tomarles el pelo a las chicas que se hacían su pareja, la primera vez que había fingido que él era su pareja se había enojado mucho pero al ver que siempre hacia lo mismo término acostumbrándose a que sus novias le terminaran por creer que el engañaba a Terazi.

-¿Asustaste a otras de las estúpidas novias de Sollux? –Pregunto Karkat con irritación alzando a una ceja desde su lugar.

-Sip, es divertido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Le estás hablando a la ventana- señalo Sollux al ver que la chica no se dirigía hacia el otro chico.

-Es una ventana muy afortunada- rió ella.

Gamzee rió levemente y abrazo a Tavros por la espalda causándole un sonrojo, Karkat lo miro con un poco de rabia, ya no sabía lo que podría pasar ni las consecuencias que causaría la relación de Travros y Gamzee en su amistad, pero de algo estaba seguro, si Tavros intentaba meterse en su vida cotidiana y alejarlo de Gamzee el estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

* * *

**Holaaaa! :DD lamento el capítulo tan corto, feo y raro (?) me han dejado un momentito mi laptop esta semana y la he aprovechado para escribir el fic, es la segunda vez que cumplo con el plazo de entrega y no lo dejo pasar :´) se siente genial(? En fin, he decidido hacer DavexJohn y dejar a Terazi soltera, tengo ganas de emparejar a Vriska con Tavros para no sentirme culpable pero nose xDD y aclaraciones:**

**-Me equivoque en el capítulo anterior diciendo que Tavros era un año menor LOL lo que quería escribir era que se habían conocido hace un año y era un poco menor, se me cruzaron las palabras xDD.**

**-Sobre el Té que durante todo el fic voy a mencionar, como Gamzee ya no es drogadicto Karkat le da té para calmarlo, el té lo calma (?)**

**-Tavros vive con sus padres, Gamzee y Karkat en un departamento espacioso de un quito piso.**

**-Karkat tiene más amigos que en el prologo**

**-Sollux es un rompe corazones(? xDD**

**Y ya, esta vez son más aclaraciones y si se me pasa alguna cosa lo aclaro en el próximo capítulo ¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! 8DD**


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat suspiro mirando la ventana de su sala esperando a Gamzee, estaba en esos días que el cielo no clareaba ni dejaba de llover y le ponía sentimental aquello por que recordaba cuando vivía con sus padres, recordaba aquella mesa de madera fina en el comedor en la que sus padres nunca se sentaban con él porque nunca tenían el tiempo suficiente.

Recordaba un cuadro que desde pequeño le había gustado, una pintura a la que solía quedarse mirando durante horas sentado en el suelo sin fruncir el ceño con la mirada puesta fijamente en esa pintura que tanto le encantaba, el cuadro representaba a una joven mujer de los castaños con lo que parecía ser un camisón de época antigua besando a un hombre vestido de rojo que se encontraba entrando al balcón de la joven, después se enteró que el cuadro era Romeo & Juliet de Sir Frank Dicksee y la historia había terminado en tragedia.

Karkat se alejó de la ventana lentamente y se dejó caer en el sillón de la pequeña sala sin ganas de hacer nada, ni de enojarse ni de fruncir el ceño, le hecho un pequeño vistazo a la puerta para asegurarse que Gamzee no llegaba y saco de debajo del sillón un libro "Posdata: te amo" de Cecelia Ahern.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había devorado muchas páginas del libro y comenzaba a restregarse los ojos para evitar llorar por la trama ¿Por qué Gerry tenía que morir? ¿Por qué Holly tenía que sufrir tanto? Oh la vida era tan injusta.

-¿Bro? ¿Estas llorando?

Karkat se sobresaltó levantando la mirada bruscamente arriba de su libro, Gamzee se encontraba frente a él sacudiendo el paraguas que había llevado para ver a Tavros y con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¿¡Que mierdas dices!? ¡No estoy llorando! –sé defendió restregándose los ojos- ¡Solo se me ha metido un poco de polvo en los ojos!

Gamzee se quitó su impermeable y se sentó junto a Karkat a pesar de las protestas del otro, le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazo con cariño.

-¡Aléjate estúpido subnormal! ¡Que no estaba llorando!

-Veamos…- respondió Gamzee haciendo oídos sordos y arrebatándole el libro para ver el titulo- ¿Posdata: Te amo? ¿Quieres contarme la putísima historia? –agrego sabiendo que Karkat no podría negarse sobre todo si mostraba interés en lo que el leía.

Karkat inflo las mejillas infantilmente con el ceño fruncido, al final accedió a contarle la historia, de cómo Gerry había muerto y Holly se había deprimido para después descubrir que le había dejado una serie de cartas antes de morir.

A Gamzee le encantaba escucharlo porque los ojos rojos de Karkat se hacían más claros y brillantes como rojo tirando al casi rosa fuerte/suave, no fruncía el ceño y por un momento podía ver lo que había detrás de aquella personalidad de enfado irracional.

-…Entonces Holly fue a la entrevista de trabajo sin casi nada de experiencia, estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz porque todo era gracias a Gerry y esperaba conseguir aquel trabajo, y hasta ahí leí, deberías leerlo –agrego, y por primera vez en 11 meses sonrió.

- será putísimamente interesante, lo leeré en cuanto lo termines-Respondió eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras queriendo mantener la sonrisa de su amigo- Pero mientras tanto a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos putísimamente temprano porque nos toca la putísima limpieza en el salón.

Karkat bostezo todavía sonriendo dulcemente, Gamzee amaba ver sonreír a Karkat, desde que lo había conocido solo había sonreído 2 veces pero sin mantener la sonrisa más de 2 minutos, nunca le había visto reír, cuando Karkat sonreía mostraba unos perfectos dientes blancos y se le formaban unos preciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, sus ojos rojos/rosas brillaban y destacaban en su piel delicada y blanca, suave como la seda, su cabello le daba un último toque contrastando lo suave y blanca que era su piel con un pelo tan negro como la noche y espeso.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?-Pregunto Karkat como siempre que llovía, con la única diferencia era que ahora sonreía en vez de fruncir el ceño.

Gamzee perdió el aliento cuando Karkat se levantó, parecía tener un estupendo humor dado que se irguió totalmente mostrando que era más alto de lo que todos pensaban, normalmente caminaba y se levantaba con flojera.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando su celular sonó y el contesto sin dejar de mirar a su amigo todavía sonriendo que le esperaba.

-¿Hola?

-uh, Hola Gamzee, soy yo Tavros.

-¿Tavros?

Entonces el encanto se fue, la sonrisa de Karkat desapareció mostrando una mueca de desprecio profundo, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se obscurecieron mostrando aquel rojo tan característico de siempre, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo para prepararse para dormir.

Gamzee se mantuvo tranquilo a pesar de querer golpearse contra la pared hasta perder el conocimiento.

-uh, sí, me preguntaba si… bueno, ¿Podríamos irnos juntos mañana a la escuela? Uh, quiero decir, no pido que me vengas a buscar –Aclaro inmediatamente- ¿Podríamos quedar en algún lugar para ir juntos a la escuela?

-Sí, será putísimamente genial-contesto Gamzee emocionándose- ¿Conoces el edificio de departamentos Coral?

-uh, ¿El que está en frente de las oficinas editoriales?

-Sí, para ir a la escuela pasaste por ahí ¿No?

-eh, si

-Pásate media hora antes de lo normal por ahí, me toca la putísima limpieza mañana.

-¿M-Media hora? Uh, está bien…

-Entonces te espero a las seis veinte ahí.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Uh, ¿Vives en uno de esos departamentos? ¿Acaso no son demasiados caros?

Gamzee sonrió levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su cuarto por su ropa de dormir para ir a donde Karkat.

-Sí, es putísimamente genial, y lo de que es caro, solo pague la mitad, pero en fin, nos vemos mañana.

Sin esperar a que le contestara colgó el teléfono colocándose el pantalón de un pijama y una playera sin mangas negra, se acercó a la puerta de Karkat y toco levemente, como siempre.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Karkat se había quedado dormido abrazando una almohada, el corazón de Gamzee comenzó a latir rápidamente al verlo tan vulnerable a pesar de que dormía con el ceño fruncido, apago las luces de la habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Le acaricio el contorno de la cara a su amigo y un impuso lo llevo a mirar los suaves labios que poseía, oh dios esos pensamientos no debían de estar en su cabeza pero a un a si se acercó un poco más y poso sus labios en los de su amigo, tal y como había pensado eran suaves y dulces, le hacía sentir con si estuviera en el putísimo cielo.

Entonces, Karkat abrió los ojos.

* * *

-No seas estúpido, Dave

Dave formo una leve sonrisa arrastrando a su amigo hacia la puerta de la ruidosa fiesta.

-No seas tan aguafiestas John, será divertido.

El rubio entro a la fiesta con John, definitivamente aquello no era para John, tantos adolescentes en un lugar bailando y haciendo babosadas para reír, John comenzaba a ponerse nervioso no sabía cómo rayos había dado su brazo a torcer para ir a aquella fiesta.

-¡Hola, John! – Grito una voz femenina al otro lado.

Rose Lalonde se acercó a ellos junto con dos chicas de pelo negro que traían una libreta consigo, una de ellas alzo una ceja al ver a John.

-Hola Rose-saludo John sintiéndose un poco más aliviado al ver gente conocida, miro a las otras chicas- ¿Y ellas son…?

Rose sonrió y acercó a las otras chicas que miraban expectantes y con intriga, Dave pensó que las tres eran bastante guapas, Rose traía una bonita playera de manga corta color morada con una calavera y una falda de lentejuelas negra a juego con las bonitas mallas y zapatos bajos, la otra chica traía pintalabios negro con un vestido negro corto con adornitos verdes y zapatos de tacón y la ultima un bonito vestido rojo bastante largo a juego con mallas blancas y zapatos rojos de piso con un pintalabios carmesí que le hacían ver bien.

-Ella es mi amiga Kanaya y ella es Aradia –contesto señalando primero a la chica de vestido negro y después a la de rojo- estamos estudiando a los adolescentes y su ambiente normal, quiero hacer una encuesta sobre las reacciones hormonales de los jóvenes en una fiesta con alcohol y sin supervisión adulta, bueno, el Dj no cuenta, queremos conseguir créditos extras en la escuela, Aradia es estudiante de intercambio y entrara a la escuela mañana, el director dijo que sería perfecto que empezara el proyecto antes de entrar oficialmente a la escuela.

-Oh… ¿entonces somos tus conejillos de indias? –Pregunto John incrédulo señalando a todos.

-Sí, bueno Kanaya se encarga de escribir todo lo que decimos y Aradia de describir el ambiente, el lugar y los "conejillos de india", yo soy quien lo dirige.

Kanaya sonrió al ver Rose le hacía una señal y levanto una libreta negra comenzando a escribir con una pluma mientras Aradia hacia lo mismo.

-Pregunta de acercamiento directo, nuestros entrevistados John Egbert y…

-Dave Strider –contesto el rubio alzando una ceja, no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran esas chicas a pesar de llevarse bien con todos.

-Dave Strider –comenzó la rubia mientras Kanaya escribía con una velocidad impresionante- ambos son mejores amigos ¿No?

John asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar.

-¿Se han acostado? ¿Han sentido atracción sexual?

Ambos enrojecieron.

-¡Estás loca! –le grito Dave alejándose rápidamente con su amigo.

Aradia termino de escribir y dibujar mostrándole el retrato rápido de Dave y John y unas cuantas líneas escritas para buscar la aprobación de Rose, Rose asintió.

-Negación, los adolescentes suelen negar y mentir sobre sus sentimientos ¿Escribiste eso Kanaya?

-Si… ¡Mira, ahí están Feferi y tu ex novio Sollux! –Apunto Kanaya con un tanto de resentimiento en su voz señalando un grupito de chicos en la discoteca.

Rose entrecerró los ojos irritada.

-Fue mi novio por un día, tengo que admitir que ese chico es rápido consiguiendo novias, ojala se enamore y le hagan sufrir.

Aradia siguió dibujando sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

-¿Por qué no nos acercamos y les hacemos preguntas incomodas?-Sugirió Aradia sin despegar los ojos de la libreta que traía- A lo mejor conseguimos algo interesante.

Rose asintió y se acercó junto con Kanaya y Aradia, Sollux hablaba con Feferi que tenía cara de enamorada, todos sabían que Feferi estaba colada por Sollux a un que el casi nunca le hacía caso, Eridan se encontraba con los ojos puestos en Feferi y estaba medio platicando con dos chicas, una de rosa rubia que parecía borracha y otra que parecía querer ahorcarse con el pelo negro y corto, a un lado estaba quien Rose identifico como Terezi platicando con Vriska y justo en el suelo estaba Nepeta con Equius.

-Hola Roxy, creí que le habías dicho a papá y a mamá que estarías en casa de Dirk junto con Jane estudiando.

Rose sonrió astutamente al ver que Roxy levantaba la mirada con horror al encontrar a su hermana en aquella fiesta, Jane sonrió débilmente al verse descubierta.

-uhm… ¿Tu qué haces aquí en primer lugar? No eres un gran ejemplo dado que dijiste que estarías haciendo un proyecto.

Kanaya se sentó junto con Aradia en los modernos sillones frente aquel grupo de adolescentes que habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían para oír la discusión, ambas escribían rápidamente.

- Ahora mismo estoy haciendo el proyecto –argumento señalando a Aradia y Kanaya- ¿Dónde está Dirk?

Roxy señalo el Dj, Rose se dio cuenta de que era aquel rubio tan raro.

-En fin, estoy decepcionada de ti Jane, creí que serias un poco responsable, papá confiaba mucho en ti, creo que se va a desilusionar al saber que su amada hija mayor deja mucho que esperar- Comenzó Rose sin saber aquello heriría a la morena- He visto a John hace un rato, al menos él fue lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle permiso a papá para salir a la fiesta.

Jane bajo el rostro.

-Y tu Roxy, mamá estará enojada contigo, posiblemente te quite la mesada y las salidas, le recomendare que quite todo el alcohol de la casa para que dejes de beber.

La otra rubio expuso una expresión de horror infinito a la tan sola idea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?-susurro Roxy.

Rose se alejó hacia los demás con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nada

Roxy sabía que ella no podía sobornarla porque Rose nunca daba su brazo a torcer, tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y soportar el castigo que le dieran.

Rose busco a la víctima que siempre buscaba pero no encontró la mirada malhumorada de Karkat ni a su amigo con pinta de drogadicto y cara de payaso.

-¿y Karkat y Gamzee?

Terazi se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa burlona.

-Karkat no le deja irse de fiesta a Gamzee entre semana y sin supervisión, deben de estar dormidos a esta hora.

Entonces Rose bastante irritada por que le había contestado aquella ciega se acercó a su ex novio Sollux y a Feferi.

-Esto es para una encuesta ¿Cuántas novias has tenido esta semana?

Sollux la miro incrédulo, sabía bien que Rose solo lo hacía por venganza.

-Ya lo sabes, 4.

Todos lo miraron dándose cuenta de que era verdad, Feferi miro molesta a Rose por arruinar la plática que tenía con su amor platónico, Feferi no solía enojarse y la mayor parte del tiempo era una chica muy dulce.

-Ya te contestó, ahora déjanos solos- susurro la otra chica entre amable y mordaz.

Rose sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella al ver que Sollux no decía nada como si la apoyara.

-Aradia, quédate aquí y escribe sobre la cita de estos dos adolescentes, yo y Kanaya buscaremos a John y Dave para terminar la entrevista.

Entonces ante la mirada desconcertada de Aradia la jalo por la fuerza y la sentó entre Feferi y Sollux, Rose se alejó con Kanaya desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Oh dios, no sé cómo acepte ser su novia.

Kanaya sonrió débilmente, Rose no sabía los sentimientos que tenía Kanaya hacia ella y la había lastimado bastante ver cómo era bastante feliz con Sollux durante el día en el que había salido con él.

Pronto encontraron a John y Dave en un rincón ambos estaban platicando y al ver como las chicas se acercaban se sonrojaron al recordar la incómoda pregunta que les habían hecho momentos atrás

-No vamos a responder tus preguntas Rose-se negó el pelinegro sonrojado.

Rose se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta con Kanaya malhumorada.

-¿Puedes quedarte a dormir a mi casa?-pregunto Rose.

Kanaya asintió bastante contenta siguiéndola hacia la salida.

Dave y John volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Esa chica es rara- comentó Dave refiriéndose a la rubia-¿La conoces?

John asintió sin detectar cierto tono de recelo en su amigo, miro a la rubia irse y sonrió débilmente.

-Es mi media hermana-Contestó poniéndose nervioso- Es bastante guay si la conoces.

Dave alzo una ceja.

-No sabía que tenías más hermanas aparte de Jane

John se movió nerviosamente, aquel tema de conversación siempre le había incomodado un tanto porque no le gustaba hablar de los asuntos de sus padres ni de su familia, pero decidió contarle a Dave por el hecho de que era su mejor amigo y confidente.

-Bueno, hum, desde que había muerto mi madre mi papá se deprimió un poco y ya no le intereso salir con alguien más, y luego conoció a la señora Lalonde, se enamoraron y casaron –comenzó John- Y la señora Lalonde se mudó con mi padre, en ese mismo instante nos enteramos de que tenía dos hijas y se les había olvidado comentarnos a Jane y a mí, Roxy y Rose, Jane ya conocía a Roxy pero no sabía que era la hija de nuestra madre nueva, es raro, platique con Jade sobre eso y me dijo que pensaba que ya lo sabía.

Dave asintió en silencio, a veces le parecía que su amigo le ocultaba bastantes cosas y le costaba sacarle información, pero siempre terminaba contándole todo.

-¿No viven muy apretados?- pregunto Dave pensando que la casa de John no era muy grande.

-¡Para nada! Teníamos dos habitaciones de invitados y se convirtieron en sus dormitorios, Rose se la pasa en su cuarto o en cualquier parte de la casa leyendo o sale y Roxy… se la pasa todo el tiempo afuera y ha resultado más de 15 veces castigada por llegar borracha, cuando sale a veces se lleva a Jane porque si no, no la dejan salir.

Dave sonrió y se levantó estirándose.

-Mi casa está cerca ¿Crees que te dejen quedarte a dormir? Pasamos en la mañana a tu casa por tus cosas, a Bro no le importara-añadió señalando a Dirk que mezclaba música entre todo el gentío.

John negó la cabeza suavemente también levantándose.

-A mi padre le dará un infarto si no llego pero podemos ir a la escuela juntos.

Dave asintió un tanto desilusionado, no había esperado una respuesta negativa por parte de John.

* * *

**Hola(?) xDD les traigo un capitulo antes de lo previsto c: bueno ahorita les digo la razón, mientras tanto aclaraciones:**

**-Va haber davexjonh aradiaxsollux y un ligero dirkxjake xDD**

**-John tiene un familia grande xDD**

**y ya(? en fin, no voy a actualizar hasta el próximo mes lo e hecho un poquito mas largo por eso, tengo exámenes extraordinarios y mis padres se han enfadado por que perdí mi beca :c se molestaron tanto que me van a quitar el Internet y me lo van a devolver al próximo mes y me va a llevar a tutorias para español y ingles que son las materias en las que voy MUY mal y aparte debo de entregar trabajos para derecho a extraordinarios, voy a tener un mes ocupado y tedioso DDx a si que...¡Hasta el próximo mes! **


	5. Chapter 5

terminalCaprichoso [TC] empezó a trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

TC: EhHhHn, HeRmAnO

TC: ¿dÓnDe EsTaS?

CG: QUE COJONES QUIERES.

TC: No HaS aSiStIdO a ClAsEs HeRmAaAaNo

CG: VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA

CG: ACASO TU ESTUPIDA CONCIENCIA NO TE ATOMENTA

CG: DE LO QUE HICISTE ANOCHE

TC: …

CG: QUE TE JODAN

TC: …

CG: ¿NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

TC: nO eS pArA tAnTo HeRmAnO…

GG: ¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?

GG: Y UNA MIERDA

GG: TIENES PAREJA Y HAS BESADO A TU MEJOR AMIGO

TC: …

TC: VaLe, ¿PoDeMoS aClArAr LaS pUtÍsImAs CoSaS, bRo?

TC: En La NoChE fUe CoMo

TC: Un PuTiSiMo MiLaGrO

TC: y

GG: NO ME HABLES COMO SI FUERAS

GG: UN PUTO DRIGADICTO DE NUEVO

GG: VE CON TUS ESTUPIDOS "AMIGOS" TRAFICANTE DE DROGAS

GG: A VER SI TE ESCUCHAN

TC: …

TC: Dijiste que no tocarías ese tema otra vez.

TC: Piensa lo que quieras.

terminalCaprichoso [TC] dejó de trollear a carcinoGenetista [CG]

Entonces Karkat supo que la había cagado.

Tomo su celular y lo apago, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía confundido.

Caminó por el parque y se sentó en el pasto detrás de varios arbustos dejando su mochila en el suelo, ese día no había asistido a clases y a un que posiblemente perdiera unos pocos trabajos no le importaba, lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo había dejado en una conmoción.

Recordar la noche anterior hacia que los colores se le subieran a la cara y su pulso se acelerara, no estaba enojado con su amigo del todo, realmente se había enfadado consigo mismo porque había sentido la necesidad de corresponderle, y mierda, lo había hecho.

Después de que su amigo lo besara él le había correspondido hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entonces se había separado bruscamente y se había encerrado en el baño negándose a abrir la puerta, ya en la mañana había salido a la calle cuando su amigo se había dirigido hacia la escuela.

-Mierda… -susurró acostándose en el pasto.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer y eso lo irritaba.

Cerro los ojos y se colocó su mochila como almohada, no quería regresar hasta en la noche y quería perder el tiempo, tal vez más al rato llamaría a Terazi o Sollux para pasar la tarde, todo estaría bien mientras no se encontrara con Gamzee, los últimos dos mensajes lo había inquietado, realmente se había enfadado y por ello mismo dejaría que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

Su suerte era una porquería.

* * *

-¿Gamzee?

Tavros miró a su pareja frente a él, durante toda la mañana había visto a Gamzee distraído y mirando su celular constantemente como si esperase un mensaje por parte de alguien.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió Gamzee embozando un ligera sonrisa y volviendo a centrar su atención en Tavros.

Tavros lo miro con curiosidad y se sentó junto a él entrelazando sus manos con las del otro.

-uh, te he notado distraído durante la mañana en las clases…-Tavros se acercó a el rostro de Gamzee con la intención de besarle- ¿A sucedido algo…?

El oji-violeta le volteo la cara disimuladamente como si no hubiera notado las intenciones del otro, a un no podía superar la noche anterior y se sentía culpable por que técnicamente había engañado a su pareja.

-Estoy putísimamente preocupado por Kabro –Respondió con su tranquilidad habitual pero con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería hablar del tema.

Tavros miró a su novio, Karkat no le agradaba mucho y no le hacía mucha gracia que se encontrara así por aquel chico tan grosero y malhumorado.

-uh ¿Qué ha pasado?-insistió el menor tratando de saber un poco más.

Gamzee se quedó callado con una leve sonrisa meditando las palabras que debería decir.

-Hemos discutido anoche –Respondió de un tirón sin dar mucha información.

Tavros asintió durante un momento antes de fruncir levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué han discutido? ¿Qué hacías anoche con él?

Gamzee trago bastante nervioso, había olvidado por completo mencionarle a su pareja que vivía con su mejor amigo ¿Cómo decirle? No podía simplemente soltarle "Ah, es que vivo con él desde hace dos años y anoche tenía la intención de dormir con él porque le tengo un putísimo miedo a las tormentas pero por alguna razón se me ha ocurrido besarlo" Aquello le rompería el frágil corazón a su pareja, nadie con sentido común haría eso.

-¡Vive con el!

Aquella cantarina voz saco de sus cavilaciones a Gamzee, volteó a un lado encontrando a su ciega amiga abrazando a Tavros que parecía aturdido.

-Hola Terazi…

Tavros interrumpió.

-Espera… ¿Qué has dicho?

La chica dejó de abrazarlo con una socarrona sonrisa tomando la correa de su perro, Gamzee logro embozar otra sonrisa a pesar de saber que estaba en un aprieto.

-Déjame explicarlo…

Tavros lo miro confundido, comenzaba a sentirse traicionado.

-uh… ¿Viven juntos?

Terazi intervino pasando su mano por el hombro de Tavros sonriendo.

-¿No lo sabias…?

Tavros negó la cabeza, Gamzee vio como las grises nubes de la tarde comenzaban a crujir, llovería, Gamzee maldijo la estación de lluvias.

-Bueno… mi putísimo mejor amigo si vive conmigo…-confirmo hablando con tranquilidad.

Comenzó a lloviznar.

-uh… ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto en un suave susurro, inseguro de querer saberlo.

Gamzee desvió la mirada hacia su amiga que parecía haberse aburrido y estaba jugando con el perro.

-Dos años…

Tavros comenzó a temblar levemente, la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte y comenzaba a calarle los huesos gracias al frió que abundaba.

-uh… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

El pelivioleta suspiro.

-No creí que fuera necesario-respondió un tanto arrepentido haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia.

Gamzee comenzó a recordar lo sucedido dos años atrás, había un tiempo parecido al que estaba, en medio de una tormenta.

_-¡No te queremos aquí! ¡Eres un estorbo para esta familia!_

Aquellas palabras venidas de la boca de su madre le aterraba a un oírlas, había escuchado odio puro cuando huyo de lo que él llamaba casa, se había peleado con su padre y a cambio le había dejado 3 feas cicatrices en su rostro.

_-Se han ido ayer, creí que te habías ido con tu familia._

Eso es lo que le había dicho el que rentaba su antigua casa, pudo ver la lastima en sus ojos, lo habían abandonado, después se había dirigido a donde compraba drogas y había caído en una sobredosis, quería morir, su familia era lo más parecido al amor que nunca tuvo.

_-Lo que has hecho ha sido estúpido, nunca, prométeme que nunca lo volverás a hacer _

Luego al despertar en el hospital se había encontrado con aquellos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación sin rastro del enfado que parecía tener siempre, supo que aquel chico que le gritaba siempre que no era su amigo estaba aterrado por lo que había intentado hacer, después para su sorpresa, había roto en llanto.

_-Eres lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo en estos momentos, no me dejes, por favor, por favor…_

Su voz sonaba tan rota y triste que lo prometió, porque sintió por primera vez en su vida que realmente alguien lo quería con sinceridad y lo necesitaba dentro de su vida.

_-Oye Karkat… -había susurrado en ese momento mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo a pesar de sentir como el otro se tensaba al no estar acostumbrado al contacto físico._

_-¿sí?-le había contestado enterrando su rostro en el suéter del pelivioleta._

_-¿Por qué tienes cicatrices en el brazo?_

Gamzee volvió a la realidad bruscamente al oír su teléfono sonar, estaba solo, al parecer Tavros se había marchado y Terezi se había aburrido de estar ahí.

-¿Hola?

-Lo siento ¿Vale? Solo olvidemos la estupidez que ha sucedido, ahora solo quiero que consigas un puto taxi y vengas por mi…-Gamzee escucho varios estornudos por parte de su amigo, se sorprendió un poco, Karkat no solía enfermarse.

-¿Estas bien? No te he escuchado dar esos putísimos gritos de siempre…-No pudo evitar poner un tono burlón en sus palabras.

-JODETE –Karkat comenzó a toser- ¿Ve lo que me has hecho hacer? Si me quedo afónico será tu puta culpa, ahora mueve tu estúpido trasero y ve por mi, payaso de mierda.

* * *

**Hola(¿ asdfghjklñ xDDD he vuelto con otro feo y deforme capitulo, quería ponerle más drama o escribir más pero he tenido límite de tiempo a sí que… ya que xD.**

**En fin, quizás alguien haya dicho en los capítulos anteriores "¿Y por qué mierdas a Karkat no le dio pulmonía?" entonces he aquí la respuesta: Tiene defensas fuertes 8DD**

**Bueno, entre otras cosas ya me han hecho los exámenes de extraordinarios y ahora tengo que esperar hasta el lunes ¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Yay! Espero que a mi tía no se le ocurra dar a luz ese día o me suceda algo feo, normalmente mis cumpleaños son horribles así que no tengo muchas expectativas 8C, pero bueeeno, creo que volveré a actualizar hasta el viernes ¡Nos leemos! 8DD**


	6. Chapter 6

—_He dicho que te largues! — Termino por gritar el pequeño pelinegro bastante cabreado._

_Gamzee sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzarlo con sus libros bajo el brazo, aquel chico le daba tanta curiosidad y le encantaba picarlo en sus bromas, a pesar de que el chico parecía eternamente enfadado no le importaba._

—_Heeey Hermano, he visto unos putísimos libros en la puta librería, son como putísimos milagros, vayamos —le tentó sabiendo que al oji rojo le gustaba pasar sus tardes en las librerías._

_Gamzee sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Karkat se encendían y su ceño se fruncía._

—_ugh, está bien. _

_El pelivioleta cambio la dirección a la que iba._

_Acompañado de Karkat le parecía que el mañana sería más brillante, podía ver que era demasiado solitario y a pesar de que el otro siempre le gritaba, sabía que aquello duraría mucho, al menos es lo que esperaba._

Gamzee bostezo, aquel lejano recuerdo le había alegrado el día, dos años atrás su amigo era demasiado difícil y escurridizo.

Sonrió abriendo los ojos al sentir como una figura se movía sobre el colchón y se acurrucaba a un más a su cuerpo, ahí estaba, su pequeño dolor de cabeza y mejor amigo, la tenue luz de la ventana de la madrugada le sentaba bien a Karkat, con el pelo revuelto y la piel pálida sobre las sabanas, acurrucado junto a él.

Gamzee comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, al final Karkat se había rendido la noche anterior al escuchar lo rayos de otra tormenta, se había metido en su cuarto ignorando los tenebrosos payasos de las paredes y sin pedir permiso se metió en su cama y durmió con él

Las largas pestañas y los suaves labios de Karkat le seguían tentando, pero por supuesto, no podía dejarse llevar otra vez o terminaría metido en un lió del que no podría salir, además tendría que rendir cuentas a su pareja y explicarle la situación antes de que a Karkat se le ocurriera decírselo a Tavros para darle un escarmiento.

—Hey, Kabro— susurró moviéndolo levemente.

Karkat suspiró entre sueños y se acurruco otra vez junto a él, A Gamzee le pareció jodidamente tierno.

—Karkat, llegaremos tarde a clases— Le reprochó un poco somnoliento.

El mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente mirándolo con irritación, casi inmediatamente estornudo varias veces.

—Es tu puta culpa —Le reprendió en un suave susurro.

Gamzee tardo medio segundo antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado afónico, al caer en la cuenta de que Karkat no podía alzar la voz dejo escapar una escandalosa risa que despertó por completo a su amigo.

—Eres un imbécil-susurró Karkat levantándose de la cama y tirándole su almohada.

Gamzee no paro de reír hasta que desayunaron, hasta que recordó que Tavros le estaría esperando frente al edificio y se puso un poco más serio ¿Y ahora qué le diría?

* * *

—John, John, John, Jodeeeeeer, abre la puerta- Le apuró el rubio tocando la puerta de la habitación del susodicho.

Una rubia cabellera se asomó por el pasillo, Dave reconoció a la chica instantáneamente.

—Hey. —Saludó Dave sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Rose sonrió y se acercó a él, Dave había pasado un día antes junto con ella y John todo el día y él recuerdo le hacía sentirse raro, las pocas palabras que había cruzado con la rubia le habían dado la sensación de estar en un loquero contando sus problemas.

Mientras pensaba en algo inteligente que decirle a la chica John abrió la puerta vestido con el uniforme de la escuela y la respiración agitada, Dave rodo los ojos detrás de sus lentes de sol al adivinar que John acababa de despertar y se había vestido lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron.

John le sonrió y salió de la habitación con la mochila en un brazo.

—¡Hola, Dave!

El rubio le devolvió el saludo en voz baja.

—Buenos días, John —Interrumpió la rubia al percatarse de que su hermano-no hermano no había notado su presencia

—Ah, ¡Hola Rose! ¿Ya te has vestido?

Rose asintió y se acomodó a un más el cuello de su blusa sobre el suéter de su uniforme, Dave no entendía como la chica aguantaba ese uniforme, a él le picaba y daba comezón por lo que solía llegar a la escuela con el uniforme incompleto y recibir un par de regañadas por parte de la directora.

—He quedado con Kanaya— Aclaró al ver que a John le extrañaba encontrarla tan temprano por el pasillo.

Dave alzo una ceja.

— ¿Tu amiga que está enamorada de ti?

Rose suspiró exasperada, comenzaba arrepentirse de haberle contado a Dave y a John que ella sabía acerca de los sentimientos que Kanaya mantenía por ella, se sentía culpable de alguna manera, por no responder como se debía.

—Sí, Dave –Contestó dejando claro que aquello le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Errr, ¿Por qué no le has contestado, Rose? Sabes que tu madre aceptaría la relación….

La rubia arrugó la nariz con disgusto, para ella la respuesta era bastante obvia ¿Cómo su hermano-no hermano y su amigo no lo comprendían? A veces tenía la tentación de darles la espalda e ignorar su ignorancia -que para ella eran ellos completamente-.

—Lo explicare una vez, solo una vez, lo contare mientras bajamos a desayunar— Respondió Rose un tanto disgustada por el tema, suponía que se lo debía a los chicos por haberles hecho preguntas un poco incomodas la tarde anterior.

Dave se apresuró a bajar las escaleras junto con John, tenía curiosidad de lo que les diría a un que no sabía si prestaría atención.

Rose se sentó en el comedor cruzando las piernas y comenzando a servirse el desayuno que les había dejado Jane antes de irse con Roxy hacia la casa de Dirk.

—Y bien —apremió el rubio con curiosidad sirviéndose los panqueques que le ofrecía John en un plato.

La chica tomo elegantemente un sorbo de té y comenzó.

—Bueno, Kanaya es una muy buena amiga, cuando me di cuenta de yo le gustaba a ella también me di cuenta de que su comportamiento conmigo cambió, se hizo más obediente y que me perdone, más _manipulable, _aquello me permitió hacer varias cosas más llevaderas y mucho más fáciles, Pásame la miel John…. Gracias, como decía, yo también le quiero mucho, pero apenas le acepte todo cambiara, ¿Cómo decirlo? Cuando comienzas una relación con alguien te pones meloso y ensimoso lo que puede llegar a resultar molesto, o bien puede que tú también hagas lo mismo y se vuelvan una incomodidad para las personas que te rodean, No, Dave, no le pongas tanta miel o se te arruinaran los dientes.

Dave hizo una mueca, a él gustaban los panqueques con mucha miel y normalmente su hermano no le hacía ningún comentario al respecto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué saliste con Sollux? — Razono John pensando en que ella había salido con aquel chico durante un día o algo así.

-Ah, Fue más un capricho que nada, ese tipo sabe enganchar a las chicas, al menos no actué ni salí tan afectada como Nepeta cuando termino conmigo, me alegro de no haber sido tan tonta.

John ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, Dave parecía saber a lo que Rose se refería.

—¿Cómo actuó Nepeta?

Dave se apresuró a tragar un pedazo del panqueque para contestar.

—¿No te enteraste, John? Nepeta comenzó a llorar y entro en una crisis nerviosa, al parecer Sollux la desvirgo una noche anterior— Agregó lo último en un susurro, como de algo de lo que no se habla— Equius tuvo que intervenir, la abrazo y cargo hasta que la chica dejó de llorar, tuvo que llevarla a la enfermería lejos de Sollux para calmarla.

Rose asintió con un poco de lastima.

—Sí, de hecho Sollux me propuso lo mismo, fue una suerte que me negara, pero saque algo bueno de él ¡Tengo respuestas! Sollux siente un vació existencial, se siente inseguro de sí mismo y necesita llenarlo con chicas además de que sus padres casi nunca se encuentran en su casa… Es más, creo que ellos _No están_, Me parece que ellos murieron, porque en su casa no se encuentran señales de que el viva con alguien más.

John y Dave abrieron la boca sorprendidos, no esperaban tal revelación ¿Cómo Rose podía darse cuenta de tantas cosas cómo esas? Comenzaban a pensar que ella tenía más razonamiento que su clase entera.

El timbre de la casa los saco de su cavilaciones, Rose se levantó tomándose el resto de su té de un trago.

—Oh, Debe ser Kanaya, me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos luego— se despidió mientras tomaba su bolso y se arreglaba el pelo inconscientemente.

John la tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara.

—Díselo ¿Vale?

Rose hizo un gesto dando a entender un 'tal vez'.

Tan pronto como Rose se alejó por el pasillo y salió a la calle se hizo un silencio sepulcral, John se sonrojo levemente al encontrarse solo con el rubio en el comedor.

—Uhm ¿Ya no vamos…? —Balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Dave asintió mientras se levantaba a la par que su amigo.

* * *

—Entonces yo le dije "Es arqueología o de Arquitecta, solo cinco escuelas tienen esa facilidad y materia opcional" y el me contesto "¡Vete a donde quieras, malcriada, pero yo no pagare tus estudios!" ¡Lo que dijo fue estúpido porque él no paga mis estudios! así que me viene aquí para estudiar próximamente en esa universidad…

Aradia siguió hablando mientras Sollux le escuchaba atentamente, aquella chica le parecía bastante interesante, sus gustos diferentes perfectamente marcados y aquella característica forma de hablar de ella.

—¿Y tú qué quieres estudiar? — Terminó por preguntar la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

—No lose

Aradia se balanceo en la silla en la que se encontraba sentaba, le gustaba que el chico fuera de pocas palabras pero era un poco desesperante.

—Rose me dijo que te gustaba las computadoras ¿Informático tal vez? — trató de adivinar.

Sollux pareció reaccionar ante eso, Aradia sonrió satisfecha al encontrar que aquello le interesaba al chico.

—Mis padres eran Hackeadores profesionales, trabajaban para el gobierno.

Aradia no paso por alto que el chico hablara en pasado _eran, _miro al chico que por unos momento parecía un poco perturbado.

—¿Eran? ¿Tus padres están muertos como los míos? —Aradia pregunto con voz alta y fuerte, casi con inocencia.

Sollux arqueo las cejas ¿Cómo aquella chica se lo tomaba tan a la ligera? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal, comenzaba a tomarle miedo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó.

Aradia comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyada.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi mamá murió en un derrumbe.

Sollux se quedó callado.

—¿Y no te sientes triste? —Susurró el chico con curiosidad.

Aradia negó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, como si se encontrara recordando.

—Casi nunca estaba conmigo, además, parecen que las muertes siempre me rodean, mi nana que me cuidaba murió un mes después porque se cayó del tejado de la casa, a mi tío lo asesinaron dos semanas después de que comenzara a cuidarme, pase de mano en mano, pero… yo sé que están ahí, cuidándome desde las nubes.

Sollux miro fascinado como la chica trazaba un corazón en el aire con una triste sonrisa.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y sin pensarlo, la abrazo, porque a pesar de todo la entendía, porque la muerte también parecía rodearle, y de algún modo supo que había encontrado a la chica correcta.

Aradia le devolvió el abrazo, y Sollux pudo oler el suave perfume a orquídeas que tenía la chica, y sintió la suave y tersa piel que poseía, y pudo sentir como comenzaba a caer por primera vez por una chica, pero también supo que al saberlo había caído en un problema ¿Qué tal si ella decidía que él solo jugaba con ella?

Y sintió miedo, pero… ¿Qué era la vida sin riesgos?

* * *

**Holaaaaa :33 He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, y me ha costado horrores Dx Pero lo he traído, no tengo mucho tiempo para decir algo porque no he hecho mi tarea de ingles y es para mañana ¡Que horrible! Además he reprobado tres materias y me iré de nuevo a extras con español. Mi cumpleaños fue horrible DDx Pero no se le puede hacer nada xDD**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz uwu**

**¡Hasta el viernes!**


	7. Chapter 7

—Entonces él me dijo que yo me podía quedar en su casa y no habría ni un putísimo problema...

—¿Ya me puedo largar? —Susurró Karkat malhumorado.

—Espera Bro, porque como ya había mencionado mis padres se ausentaron durante un tiempo por problemas.

Karkat gruño bastante desesperado ante las mentiras mezcladas con verdad que soltaba su amigo a Tavros, entendía que Tavros tal vez no lograra comprender del todo las razones exactas que le había llevado a vivir con su mejor amigo además de que Gamzee no le gustaba hablar de su pasado o le daba un ataque psicótico, a Karkat no le gustaba recordar que la última vez que le había dado un ataque a Gamzee este había intentado asesinarlo –lo cual a Karkat no le hacia ninguna gracia- para que después tuviera que calmarlo a base de una charla a distancia porque había olvidado el calmante de emergencia en su departamento.

—Oh…. Entiendo—terminó por decir Tavros tímidamente— uh, creo que fui un poco exagerado…

Gamzee suspiro aliviado pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? —Preguntó el peli-violeta.

Tavros asintió.

—Si—terminó por susurrar embozando una leve sonrisa.

Gamzee sonrió de lado y se apresuró a envolver en un abrazo a Tavros.

Karkat miro la escena en silencio, vio cómo su mejor amigo cargaba a un sonriente Tavros y el esparcía pequeños y cariñosos besos en la cara, sintió un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo podían hacer eso frente a él?

Gamzee finalmente bajó a Tavros y se agacho para quedar a la altura, justo antes de besarlo, como una escena de una película romántica y perfecta, y aquello lo afecto más de lo que pensaba.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de rabia y sintió unas increíbles ganas de golpear a Gamzee en la cara, hace tan poco lo había besado ¿Y ahora estaba tan campante con Tavros? No le parecía justo en lo absoluto ¡Ni siquiera había pagado las consecuencias! Le dieron ganas de gritarle en medio de la calle…si tan solo no tuviera irritada la garganta.

Retrocedió lentamente unos cuantos pasos antes de darles la espalda y caminar hacia la calle de abajo, no quería llegar tarde a la escuela porque ya había faltado el día anterior y no quería perder más clases.

Se aferró a su mochila temblando ligeramente de enfado mezclado con soledad, comenzaba a sentirse un poco ridículo y aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero… ¡Aghhh! ¡Sentía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien! Aunque probablemente no pudiera golpear con fuerza ni siquiera una almohada, estaba débil porque le había comenzado a dar gripa y como no solía enfermarse eso le afectaba demasiado ¿Cuándo pasaría la estúpida estación de lluvias?.

Se detuvo justo en frente de la escuela mirando la fachada, una elegante reja se alzaba enfrente de él, estaba abierta y dejaba al paso a muchos alumnos hacia los jardines y un camino de cemento que daba a la puerta de los pasillos de la escuela, comenzó a dudar ¿Realmente sería bueno entrar solo? Tal vez podría esperar a Gamzee y…

Detuvo sus pensamientos en seco recordando la escena que había presenciado y entro sin pensarlo ya, se arrepintió al instante.

—¡Kitty! ¿Por qué tan solo?

Karkat miro con su habitual ceño fruncido a los chicos que comenzaban a amontonarse a su alrededor, definitivamente entrar a la escuela solo no había sido una gran idea.

Los chicos y chicas que se amontonaron a su alrededor lo jalaron detrás de unos árboles y arbustos antes de comenzar a discutir entre voces emocionadas y maliciosas cual sería la recompensa por haberlo atrapado, Karkat no entendía nada dado que solo lo estaban reteniendo pero no golpeando ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Lo han atrapado? ¡Dejadme ver! —Sonó una voz autoritaria.

La multitud se espacio dejando entrar al círculo a una chica –la cual Karkat reconoció enseguida- con el pelo enmarañado y un parche en el ojo –culpa de Terezi- al igual que una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, Karkat ¡Justo quería hablarte ayer! Mi gran amigo.

Karkat la miro con cara de pocos amigos, por la señal que le estaba haciendo a la multitud para que se retirara –y se retiraban muy emocionados- adivinaba que aquella matona le iba a pedir algo, y debía ser muy importante para que no se lo pidiera a golpes.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres Vriska? — murmuró con fastidio.

La chica pareció sorprendida por no recibir gritos por parte del chico pero pareció no tomarle gran importancia.

Vriska se paró delante de Karkat con expresión decidida y una mano en la cintura.

—Quiero que te unas a mis colegas.

Karkat la miró arqueando las cejas de sorpresa, eso no se lo había esperado para nada, sin embargo entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza sabiendo que aquello tendría algún propósito escondido.

—¿Y porque haría esa estupidez? ¿Qué putas quieres? — Siguió murmurando

La chica sonrió al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual Karkat no gritaba, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—Mira Karkat, tú no me caes bien pero necesito que me hagas ese favor.

—¿Y cómo para qué? —insistió.

Vriska arrugó la nariz con disgusto por la curiosidad del chico.

—Bien, mira, Tu eres amigo de Gamzee ¿Cierto?

Karkat asintió sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

—Ok, Gamzee es pareja de un chico llamado Tavros ¿Me equivoco? — Vriska no espero a que Karkat asintiera— Este chico era mi mejor amigo hace cuatro años cuando teníamos 13, lo conozco desde la guardería.

El pelinegro comenzaba a sorprenderse cada vez más con Vriska, la había conocido cuando tenían 14 años y ella lo había golpeado frente a todos en la cafetería su primer día de clases, recordó a Tavros ¿Cómo podían haber sido amigos? Tavros era un llorica y ella una buscapleitos.

Vriska se removió incomoda.

—Cuando el cumplió trece años hice algo estúpido, él me dio invitaciones para su cumpleaños para que se las entregara a sus amigos, yo… no entregue ninguna, ni siquiera asistí a su cumpleaños, desde ese día dejo de hablarme y al poco tiempo se mudó… pero, ¡Yo no tuve toda la culpa! ¡Él es una nenaza!

Karkat observo como la chica parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contarle todo ello, debía ser muy difícil abrirse con un chico que la odiaba.

—El lunes lo vi en la cafetería y me sorprendí, sobre todo porque iba de la mano con Gamzee, me acerque para hacerle miles de preguntas, pero cuando me aproxime el no pareció reconocerme, aghhhh ¡Fue un idiota! No me dejo hablar porque el estúpido no dejaba de preguntarme "¿Te conozco?" "¿Quién eres?" "¿Eres de la asociación de bienvenida?" "¿Eres una vagabunda?" "¡No tengo dinero!" ¡Aghhhh! Después me salí a golpear a algunos chicos de la frustración… no lo culpo, cambie mucho desde que se fue ¡Deje de utilizar aquellos moños ñoños y aquel estúpido corte de pelo! Además de que utilizaba unos vestidos tan horribles…

Vriska tomó aire para continuar hablando.

—En fin, yo…quiero recuperarlo— Sentenció y casi enseguida un leve rubor se extendió por su rostro.

Karkat se quedó atónito por un instante, nunca habría sospechado que a Vriska le gustaba Tavros ni en sus más remotos sueños ¡Ellos eran tan opuestos!

—¿Y dónde pinto aquí?

Vriska sonrió maliciosamente.

—Querido, tu eres él mejor amigo de su pareja, Gamzee te necesita demasiado, si de repente te fueras de su lado ¡Él te buscaría! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Gamzee se desmoronaría, Tavros no podría consolarlo porque no sabría reaccionar, lo conozco ¡Se moriría de celos y lo dejaría! Entro yo le explico quién soy y lo "Consoló", tu vuelves y nunca vuelves a apartarte de su lado ¡Final feliz!

Karkat escucho la explicación de Vriska sorprendido, la idea le tentó por un instante pero recordó cuando Gamzee fue abandonado por su familia, Gamzee había intentado suicidarse con una sobredosis por sus problemas y la expresión de desesperanza que tenía en ese entonces le había roto el corazón.

—No.

Vriska se acercó a él amenazadoramente con una expresión de odio.

—Tengo amigos, amigos muy agresivos que me seguirían al fin del mundo y hacen lo que yo quiera, mira, Puedo hacerle daño a Gamzee pero no físico —Vriska sonrió de nuevo con una expresión sombría— Si algo le pasara a Tavros ahora que Gamzee esta tan enamorado de él… ¿Cómo se sentiría? Y más si descubre que él culpable es su mejor amigo.

—¡Yo nunca le haría daño a Tavros!—Exclamó Karkat indignado

Vriska se alejó lentamente y con elegancia.

—Pero, él no lo sabe ¿No es gracioso lo fácil que es inculpar a otras personas?

Y sin decir nada más se fue dejando a un temeroso Karkat en una encrucijada.

Durante el resto de las clases observó a Gamzee y Tavros, los dos parecían sumidos en el "Amor" Gamzee no miraba al oji-rojo más que para hablarle en algunas ocasiones, Karkat adivino que Gamzee se estaba enamorando cada día más de Tavros y aquello sin saberlo le rompía el corazón.

Karkat dejó a un lado sus celos para tratar de saber qué hacer, no estaba pensando en el mismo, estaba pensando en lo mejor para Gamzee, Gamzee era quien saldría más herido ¿Qué dolería menos? ¡Mierda! Las dos opciones destrozaban por completo a su mejor amigo.

En el receso no comió nada en la cafetería, mientras le servía el té a Gamzee observo a Vriska y su grupo de matones, todos lo miraban a él, quizá esperando a que trajera su bandeja y se sentara con ellos.

Dejó de prestar atención a clases y pensó en eso hasta el toque de la campana para salir de clases, ya sabía qué hacer, sabía que le dolería pero realmente estaba desesperado.

—Eh, mi putísimo hermano, saldré a pasear con Tav, volveré en la noche —se despidió Gamzee

Karkat observo como se alejaba aquella pareja tomados de la mano, suspiro lentamente y se puso en la reja de la escuela para esperar a Vriska.

La chica de pelo enmarañado apareció pronto, nada más ver a Karkat ella sonrió.

—¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Aceptas o no?

Karkat bajo los ojos, se iba arrepentir.

—Acepto.

Vriska brincó de la emoción.

—¡Genial! Dado a que ustedes viven juntos tendrás que dormir en mi casa, es muy acogedora pero no tienes permitido tocar nada.

La chica saco un pedazo de papel y garabateo la dirección de su casa de un plumazo, Karkat miró sin expresión alguna la dirección que le acababa de dar la chica.

Iban a ser unos meses muuuy largos.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gente 8DD asdfghjklñ xDD ¡Feliz 413! Sé que quizá traje el capítulo un poco tarde veo sus caras de "No me digass" a través de la pantalla e_e En fin, no sabía cómo continuar así que le puse drama mucho drama aguajajajaja –inserte risa malvada aquí (?- **

**Aclaraciones:**

**El gato del capítulo anterior le pusieron Shadow y debe de estar durmiendo en el departamento(? xDD**

**Gamzee nada más esta como en la fase de "luna de miel" con Tavros, no está realmente enamorado.**

**Jajajajaja Terazi se peleó con Vriska, y lo más gracioso es que gano a pesar de estar ciega xDD**

**Vriska está un poco obsesionada c:**

**En fiiiiin, A partir de este punto se le aumentan dos meses después, se supone que están en agosto a principios de clases a sí que en el próximo estarán en Octubre :33**

**PD: Sigo sin saber con quien poner a Vriska, no se quien me metió la idea de ponerla de pareja con Terezi e_e y ahora las shippeo -se desvanece(?- xD**

**¡Hasta el viernes! :333**


	8. Chapter 8

—Oh, mierda, mierda, lo siento tanto…

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por las mejillas del pelinegro mientras observaba los suaves cortes que se había hecho en los brazos, estaba haciéndolo.

Otra vez.

Los cortes le ayudaban a levantarse cada estúpido día de su existencia desde los últimos dos meses, había comenzado a odiar su vida de nuevo después de dos semanas sin su apoyo moral, sin su mejor amigo, sin Gamzee.

A veces se justificaba diciéndose a sí mismo que Gamzee había sido el primero en romper el trato, una semana después lo vio de reojo en el salón, detectó los característicos ojos rojos de un drogadicto y la tranquilidad excesiva que poseía.

Pero claro, luego recordaba que tenía toda la culpa, él y Vriska.

Vriska no había acertado del todo, Tavros seguía junto a Gamzee cómo el nuevo apoyo sentimental pero…

He ahí la palabra clave.

_Pero. _

A Tavros se le notaba cansado, se veía a leguas para Karkat que el chico nunca había tenido que sostener a alguien, su desempeño académico había bajado notablemente y los ojos de amor con los que veía antes a Gamzee habían desaparecido, estaba sufriendo junto con el otro.

A Vriska primero no le agrado, pero después pareció emocionarse porque lo que había querido enseñarle a Tavros desde pequeño se estaba cumpliendo.

_"No siempre estará alguien velando por ti, tienes que aprender a ser fuerte"_ Aquellas palabras rondaban por la cabeza de Tavros, recordando a su mejor amiga mirándolo severamente, con el pelo arreglado en un moño rosa y un suave vestido color crema bastante femenino que según él le quedaba muy bien, podía verla en su puerta antes de mudarse, más bajita que él y con las facciones características de una niña a pesar de ya haber cumplido los trece años.

Le había cerrado la puerta en su cara.

—¡Kitty! Sal del baño de una puta vez que llegaremos tarde a la golpiza de la mañana—Le apremió Vriska aporreando la puerta del baño donde se encontraba Karkat.

Karkat suspiro fastidiado.

A Karkat le hubiera gustado decir que había entablado una conexión con Vriska y se había hecho muy buenos amigos íntimos, que ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Lástima que no era así, ambos no se soportaban.

De hecho a Karkat se llevaba mejor con la hermana de Vriska, Arenea. Karkat había notado que Arenea era mucho más astuta, inteligente y mañosa que Vriska pero sabía mantener apariencias y ser bastante discreta, así que le daba igual.

—¡Apúrate, idiota! — Vriska volvió a gritarle.

El pelinegro se bajó las mangas de su suéter y guardo la navaja que había estado utilizando, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada enfadada de la chica y la rodeo ignorándola, tampoco tenía ganas de discutir con ella y terminar más enojado que nunca porque la chica era más terca que una mula.

—¿Y qué? ¿Nos vamos o no?

Vriska tomo su mochila raída y lo siguió afuera de la casa, al final se en contento un poco porque llegarían a la golpiza a tiempo.

* * *

—Gamzee…uh, tienes que ir a la escuela—Insistió Tavros por enésima vez.

El pelivioleta soltó una leve risa antes de cerrar los ojos intentando volver a dormir.

—¡Gamzee! Por favor, eh, tienes que levantarte, tienes que seguir—La voz de Tavros se volvió temblorosa, nunca en su vida había tenido que darle aliento y apoyo a alguien en su vida.

—¿De qué hablas Tav? ¡La vida es un putísimo milagro!

Tavros se paseó por la habitación de su pareja un poco desesperado, Gamzee se la pasaba el día hablando sobre milagros y esas cosas con infinita tranquilidad, quizás le hubiera parecido bien si no fuera porque Gamzee contradecía lo que decía con sus acciones.

—Por favor…—El tono de Tavros se volvió suplicante.

Sus palabras fueron respondidas por el ronquido de Gamzee, se había quedado dormido.

Tavros lo miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Sacó un papel de su bolsillo con una pluma y se propuso a escribir una nota para que cuando Gamzee despertara supiera que él se había ido hacia la escuela, se sintió un poco culpable al hacer eso pero estar de esa manera lo destrozaba.

Cuando Gamzee oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos con brusquedad, sintió que la soledad lo embargaba.

Se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la orilla mirando el piso, se sentía incompleto y roto, y sobre todo traicionado.

Todavía recordaba el día hace dos años cuando había conocido a cierto chico malhumorado, todavía recordaba el día hace dos meses que aquel mismo chico le había dejado a su suerte.

Cuando había regresado al departamento lo había encontrado extrañamente silencioso, lo había llamado por toda la casa y al entrar a la habitación de su "mejor amigo" se había encontrado un sorpresa bastante desagradable, la habitación totalmente vacía sin ninguna pertenencia del pelinegro. Al principio creyó equivocadamente que era una broma –a pesar de saber que el chico odiaba las bromas- pero en la escuela se dio cuenta de que no lo era, Karkat estaba en la escuela y lo evitaba, en el almuerzo cuando quería hablarle le había impedido el paso un grupo de chicos, el mismo grupo de chicos que antes solían golpear y molestar a Karkat, y Karkat…estaba con ellos.

Gamzee sacudió la cabeza, pensar en ello no le hacía ningún bien, tal vez podría tomar o fumarse algo para evitar pensar en ello...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono del teléfono de la sala, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Karkat llamaba, así que se apresuró a levantarse y trasladarse a la sala para contestar.

—¿Bueno? —Alcanzó a decir al descolgar el teléfono.

Pensándolo bien no tenía sentido que Karkat llamara por el teléfono porque tenía el número de su celular.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe la interrupción pero de casualidad no se encontrara por ahí un tal —la voz se detuvo como si tratara de recordar algo, Gamzee alzo una ceja intrigado, definitivamente no era Karkat quien llamaba—mmm me parece que se llama Kar… ¿Karkat Vantas?

Gamzee miro el teléfono sin saber que decir ¿Acaso se había fumado mucha mariguana la noche anterior?

—¿Karkat? No se encuentra, desde de estar en el putísimo colegio a estas horas.

—¿Colegio? ¿Qué colegio…?

—"Ms paints" en la avenida "Aventures" , ¿Quién llama?—le interrumpió Gamzee al desconocido.

—¡Gracias! Soy Kankri, Kankri Vantas.

Gamzee miro el teléfono aturdido cuando aquel tipo colgó ¿Quién decía que era? Quizás todavía no se le pasaba el efecto de la droga, se encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su cama a dormir.

* * *

—¡Roxy! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

La rubia volteó encontrando a su media hermana enfadada.

—¡Janey! —Saludo la rubia avanzando tambaleantemente para abrazarla.

Jane hizo arrugo la nariz al oler el olor del alcohol que tenía Roxy, no sabía como pero al parecer la rubia se las había ingeniado para conseguir alcohol afuera de su casa estando castigada sin salir, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Jane tenía una vaga idea que incluía al hermano pequeño de Dirk.

—¡Apestas a alcohol, Roxy! —Le reprendió la morena con enfado y alejando a la rubia— Ya casi empiezan las clases ¿Dónde has dejado la mochila?

La rubia finalmente la soltó y tomó del suelo una bolsa repleta de libretas y libros mostrándosela a Jane con una suave risa.

Jane rodo los ojos y la arrastro por el pasillo de la escuela hacia las escaleras para el segundo piso donde se encontraba su salón, antes de chocar con un grupo de chicas en bolita que parecían espiar a alguien.

—¡Mira Janey! ¿Acaso esa no es la prima de Damara?

La morena frunció el ceño asomándose por la ventana, lo que decía su amiga-hermana era cierto, el parentesco con su compañera de salón Damara era notorio, tal vez lo que más parecía diferenciar a ambas era la edad y la manera de llevar el pelo.

—Sí, es cierto—Asintió Jane observando a la chica.

Roxy se asomó un poco más por la ventana.

—¡Y mira! ¡Esta con mi ex! —Incluyó con un leve resentimiento en la voz.

Jane se asomó un poco más para ver al primo lejano de Mituna, a veces se preguntaba como rayos el chico se las arreglaba para conseguir tantas novias incluso a mayores que él, a un que últimamente no le había visto tantas, quizás se debiera a que había sentado cabeza con alguna chica. Jane se fijó en la prima de Damara ¿Acaso…? Nah, imposible, se dijo.

—Roxy, llegaremos tarde a clase…—Advirtió Jane con voz cansina al ver que Roxy se unía a las chicas que estaban espiando a Sollux.

—¡Jane!

La morena volteó al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, sonrió bobamente al encontrarse con cierto moreno acompañado por su amigo Dirk.

—¡Dirky! —Saludó Roxy corriendo hacia su rubio amigo y tambaleándose a su alrededor soltando las características risas de una borracha.

Jake y Dirk se quedaron viendo como la rubia se caía al suelo y comenzaba a reír sin razón alguna.

—Hola Jake, hola Dirk

Jane acentuó su sonrisa al mirar al moreno.

—Hey—Contestó el rubio sin pasar por alto que la chica no le quitaba el ojo a Jake.

Como siempre –para el alivio del rubio- Jake no noto la obvia mirada de la chica, Dirk se alegraba de que su amigo fuera demasiado distraído como para notar los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él a pesar de que fueran tan obvios.

Lo malo de aquello era que tampoco notaba los muy disfrazados sentimientos de Dirk y ¿A quien engañaba? aquello le dolía un poco.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa 8) uwu, Traigo un capitulo cortito y más pequeño de lo normal xDDD pero lo traje y eso es lo más importante 8) **

**Estuve ocupada la última semana y por eso el capítulo es tan corto Dx mis padres me arrastraron a varios museos y a pasar la vacaciones fuera de casa, fue lo más horrible que me haya pasado 8( sobre todo porque mi hermano a veces es muy insoportable ¡No paro de quejarse en la semana! :C **

**Bluh, en fin ¡Hasta el viernes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat observo a aquel chico tan parecido a él, lo miro con detenimiento, sorpresa, envidia y enojo, mucho enojo.

—Que les jodan —dijo el pelinegro finalmente al ver que el otro no decía nada— no pienso volver a ese infierno que llamas casa— añadió con desprecio.

El otro desvió la mirada al despacho donde se encontraban, había pedido que sacaran a Karkat de clases para poder hablar con él pero las cosas no había resultado como esperaba, el director había salido para atender unos asuntos con una secretaria de salubridad que le había reclamado la limpieza de los baños después de haber hecho una inspección, claro, Karkat sabía que esos baños tan horribles eran utilizados por Vriska y sus secuaces para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos.

—Karkat, ya te lo he explicado, fue un error haberte enviado aquí por razones tan raras que ni yo mismo estoy enterado, mamá y papá me manifestaron su aceptación ante mi iniciativa de traerte a casa, sé que tal vez en un principio no puedas adaptarte al nuevo estilo de vida, pero como un Vantas es tu deber volver y asumir tus responsabilidades en el negocio familiar del que he conseguido hacerte un lugar, además podrás acceder a la fortuna que la familia contiene para tus estudios y tu universidad próxima, queremos que estudies en el…

—¡CALLATE! ¿Es que tu puta boca tiene vida propia? YA LO HE DICHO Y NO PIENSO HACER LO QUE TU QUIERES QUE HAGA, YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ—finalizo Karkat a un más irritado que nunca.

Kankri apretó lo labios comenzando a molestarse también.

—Eres mi hermano, ya a pesar de que no nos hayamos conocido antes por situaciones que no conozco, te quiero— Karkat le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo del medio mostrando su desagrado—Sé que soy un completo desconocido para ti, y lamento no haberte conocido por todos esos años que estuve en ese internado pero…

Karkat se tapó lo oídos.

—¿Enserio? ¡Cuéntame más! —Le dijo con sorna y burla, dando a entender que lo que decía el otro no le interesaba ni en lo más mínimo.

—¡Karkat! Ese comportamiento es muy inadecuado para un Vantas, así que volverás con nosotros y...

Karkat miró fijamente a su hermano, se parecía mucho a él, pero con el pelo menos alborotado y los ojos rojos más obscurecidos además de ser un más alto y caminar cómo si tuviera una escoba pegada a la espalda, rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba hacer discursos.

—Ya he tramitado todos los documentos legales el año pasado para quitarme a mi desagradable familia de encima—Se defendió— legalmente no tienen ningún poder sobre mí, ya no son mis tutores, ellos firmaron el acuerdo, no puedes obligarme a nada.

Kankri gruño con desesperación al encontrar que legalmente su hermano podía hace lo que le diera la regalada gana, se sintió un poco enfadado al darse cuenta de que sus padres no le había avisado que ellos mismos había firmado un acuerdo que no les facilitaría las cosas para nada.

—Karkat…

El mencionado se levantó de su silla bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta del despacho y miro fijamente a su hermano mayor, su hermano sin saberlo era la causa de sus desgracias en el pasado, "Ojala te comportaras como Kankri" "Kankri no haría eso" "Kankri haría eso a la perfección" "No llegas ni a los talones de Kankri" blah blah blah, esas voces todavía era recordables en su memoria, pero él no le haría a saber aquella información a su hermano.

—En primera, tengo problemas que arreglar aquí, no soy ningún cobarde para huir, en segunda, ni loco vuelvo a esa casa dado que ni siquiera les guardo cariño alguno y en tercera, ¿Por qué querría ser un heredero? ¿Por qué estar atado a un futuro que no quiero? No quiero manejar empresas por obligación, quiero ser libre, así que, no voy a volver, que les jodan a todos.

Y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta con un estruendoso sonido dando a entender que la conversación se había acabado, Kankri se sentía disgustado, pero,sin embargo, algo rondo en su cabeza _Quiero ser libre_ ¿Qué era exactamente eso? ¿A qué se refería? Le pareció algo sumamente desconcertante.

* * *

Karkat camino irritado de vuelta a su salón, no había nadie en los pasillos y había tal silencio que hasta podría llegar a ser espeluznante si no fuera por los suaves murmullos que llegaban de las puertas, a un que para él seguía dando una sensación mala.

Cada paso que daba parecía hacer un eco en toda la escuela, aquello comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de su salón y abrió sin pedir permiso, la escena no tardo en desconcertarle en un momento.

Sobre el escritorio se encontraba sentada Terezi con su amado perro guía, las bancas estaban ordenas de forma extraña imitando un tribunal de una corte y por el orden Karkat supo de inmediato que Terezi era la jueza.

Había muchos murmullos en todo el salón.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —le susurro Karkat a Vriska sentándose en su lugar rápidamente para evitar algún inconveniente.

Vriska fruncía el ceño con disgusto, Karkat sabia por demás que esa chica no aguantaba a Terezi y a la mayoría de los compañeros de ese salón, pero está, aun así había cometido la estupidez de cambiarse de salón para vigilar al pelinegro más de cerca sin tomar en cuenta eso.

—La cieguita está a punto de comenzar un "Juicio" —le respondió con resentimiento. —Y yo soy algo así como la que va dar los castigos o yo que sé, está loca.

—Hace un mes todavía eras su amiga. —Observo una suave voz detrás de ellos.

Karkat volteó a ver detrás de él a ver si sus oídos no le habían engañado, Arenea estaba sentada detrás de Vriska.

Karkat frunció el ceño y miro a detenidamente el salón dándose cuenta por primera vez que había algunos alumnos de mayor grado sentados y revueltos con ellos.

—Yo nunca la considere cómo a una amiga—Refunfuño Vriska mordazmente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Karkat y Arenea entonaron un leve _"Si, claro"_ bastante sarcástico, Karkat sabía por demás que a Vriska le había afectado romper su amistad con Terezi más de lo que mostraba, pero a Karkat no le daba pena dado que Vriska se lo había buscado, Vriska a Karkat también le había obligado a romper amistad con Terezi y Sollux al igual que los amigos que tenía pero Terezi se había enterado de ello y había comenzado una discusión con Vriska, al final Terezi la había mandado a la mierda y se había largado.

Le tenía bien empleado.

—¿Y él profesor…?

Fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón abriéndose bruscamente, habían entrado otras dos chicas de mayor grado.

—¡Ya he llegado! —Anuncio la primera con orgullo, de pelo rubio y facciones finas, Roxy Lalonde— ¡He traído a todas las afectadas!

Detrás de las dos chicas comenzaron a entrar un montón de chicas –y algunos chicos- al salón acomodándose donde pudieran, el salón no era tan grande.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Comenzamos? ¿Dónde está el acusado?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, emocionados por aquella situación.

—Aquí estoy

Sollux camino frente a todos con un gesto de hastió y se sentó en una silla vacía de al frente guardada especialmente para él.

—¡Perfecto!

Terezi, sonrió.

—¿De qué estoy acusado? —Atinó a preguntar el chico.

Muchas voces se alzaron en el salón dando diferentes acusaciones.

—Calma, calma, que comienza la que ha pedido esto, uhm ¿Roxy?

La chica rubia sonrió emocionada acercándose a unas tres sillas y jalando a una chica de pelo moreno que parecía estar en la mayor vergüenza de su vida, seguida por una mini Roxy, que obviamente todos reconocieron como Rose, su hermana menor.

—¡Sí! Vera señorita jueza, todas nosotras hemos sido afectadas sentimentalmente por ese chico de ahí…

—¿Tiene a su abogado y sus testigos?

Roxy sonrió arrastrando a su hermana menor a sentarse junto ella.

—¡Sí! Mi abogada es Rose Lalonde.

Terezi se froto las manos como si considerara que todo era lo mejor del mundo, Karkat comenzaba a extrañar las clases que se supone que deberían estar dándoles, a pesar de que fueran las de historia y nunca prestara mucha atención.

—¿Y usted, señor Captor?

Sollux rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de su amiga, Terezi le había convencido para "jugar" al tribunal y todas esas cosas pero no le había especificado que él era el principal culpable para abrir los casos, además de que le darían un castigo de verdad con aquella chica Vriska y su montón de matones

Karkat finalmente aparto la vista de aquel juego y se levantó de su banca dirigiéndose hacia la salida, planeaba ir a molestar a la banda de Vriska que casi nunca entraban a clases, además tenían prohibido hacerle algo.

No estaba muy de buen humor y su día había resultado ser una mierda, pensándolo bien, tenía una cuchilla guardada en su bolsillo, podía ir al baño.

Se detuvo justo después de salir y comenzó de nuevo a caminar sin rumbo, había cambiado de opinión. Después de doblar unos cuantos pasillos se dejó resbalar por la pared hacia el suelo, no podía quitarse la sensación de dolor y soledad que le perseguía.

El silencio de los pasillos se hizo presente aun que a lo lejos escuchara el bullicio de su salón.

No le interesaba volver con su familia, les odiaba, ademas de que quería arreglar las cosas con Gamzee y para ello debía esperar, solo podía esperar.

Y aquello le frustraba.

* * *

Gamzee se removió en sus sabanas, bastante inquieto.

Le estaba entrando de nuevo otro ataque de ansiedad, y aquello no le agradaba para nada, pues, se supone que la vida era un putísimo milagro ¿Cierto?

Un suave y silencioso lamento escapó de sus labios, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos inundaran su mente preocupándose de nuevo, ¿Dónde estaba Karkat? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaba bien? Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que nunca se apartar de su lado, lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba que se enfadara con él, extraña su presencia, extrañaba todo de él.

¿Cuanto más tendría que sufrir?

* * *

**Asdfghjklñ ¡No he empezado mi tarea!** **Mis vacaciones se terminan! DDDx**

**En fin, otra vez dejo el capítulo por aquí bastante tarde 8DDD**

**¡Hasta el viernes! :33**


End file.
